A Halloween Christmas Massacre
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED) Boo is now 16 years old and is spending the remainder of her days in a shelter. All because her brother and sister got caught for their crimes one Christmas Eve. Will Boo be reunited with Michael and Melody again? Or will the Streets run with blood on this unholy night?
1. 1

**(A/N: I want to give a speacil tha ks to everyone who liked my first Michael Myers story. The holidays are coming and this is my treat to you guys. Enjoy!)**

The date was December 15th. Little Angel Myers(Boo) had just left school and was running down the snow covered sidewalk, twards her house. When she finally made it to the pourch, she hesitated when reaching for the doorknob. It's not like she hated living here or anything like that. She actually had a loving family. A great older adoptive sister, and a loving but scary biological older brother. I say scary, because her brother was the infamous slasher known as Michael Myers.

After the killing spree that occurred 2 months ago, Michael rarley killed anymore. But was still on the most wanted list of Haddonfields criminals.

And living in the so called "Myer's House" didn't give a ten year old girl like her a good reputation.

Boo could recall days when Kids in the hallways would stop and taunt her.

"_Boogey Man!__Boogey Man!__Angel's Brother's the Boogey Man!!"_She would also hear others whispering to other kids saying, "Stay away from the Myer's girl, she's weird."

But Boo just chose to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. And go inside her nice warm house.


	2. 2

As she walked down the hallway, she could hear the shuffle of movement from below in the basement.

"I don't know how he can stand it down there. Its so cold, he could get sick." Boo thought to herself.

At the end of the hall, she could see her older sister Melody standing near the unopen door wich lead down to the basement.

"Hey Melly, what's going on?" Asked Boo, standing next to her.

"Your brother refuses to come up here because he's scared of being seen. But if he doesn't come up, he might just freeze to death." She said with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Umm.. Melly, what if I go down there.And try to..get him to come up?" Boo asked trying not to sound nervous.

Melody hesitated for a bit, but reluctantly nodded her head.

"Okay, but bundle up and scream if anything happens."

Boo zipped up her jacket and put on her purple beanie before heading down the squeaky stairs into the basement.

From down there, the only light that could be seen was the dimm blue light of the afternoon cold air. Reflecting through the only window in the whole room.

When she reached the bottom, Boo could hear the heavy breathing and shivering of her brother. Who was in the feido position , on his lumpy mattress bed.

"Uh, Hi Michael" Boo said in the friendliest voice she could. At the sound of her voice, Michael sat up straight and faced her.

"It's freezing down here big brother, Melly said you can come upstairs with us.. please."

Michael thought about it, but shook his head No!

"Michael please! I know your cold down here, look at you you're shivering." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Michael.. really. Please come with me."

Michael looked at his innocent sister, there was no fear in her eyes. She just had a cute smile on her face, and her little hand was held out twards him.

With some hesitation, Michael walked with her up the stairs. He practically sighed in relief as the warm air surrounded him.


	3. 3

"Melly! Melly! Look he came up with me" Boo said, showing Michael to her sister.

She smiled as Michael reached up to stroke Melody's cheek, bur Melody gasowd at his frozen touch.

"Dear god, come with me right now!!" She said as she grabbed Michael's hand and sat him by the fire place.

"Sweetheart, go upstairs and get me a blanket hurry!"

Doing as she was told, Boo ran upstairs and went into the nearest bedroom.

Back downstairs, Melody sat with Michael. "Hope this warms you up, you really could've freezed to death down there. Im surprised you didn't get frostbite!"

At this moment Michael didn't care about keeping warm. His eyes were fixated on Melody, the beautiful girl he loved dearly.

Just watching her in the golden glow of the fire, made Michael lean in closer. And lift her chin with his now warm hand.

"Michael..what are you doing?" she asked in a low voice, before Michael's masked lips came in contact with hers!!

The coolness of the mask against her lips, made them tingle.

Michael smirked once he saw the cute blush on Melody's cheeks.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him.

Michael figured she must have been over what he did to her on Halloween by now. And had actually accepted his feelings for her! But just as he was about to hug her back, Boo came into the room "Uh, I got the blanket Melly."

Melody quickly pulled away and walked twards her sister. "Thanks Angel, give it to Michael and stay here with him. Make sure no one sees him kay? I'm gonna go make us some dinner." With that said Melody left the room, leaving the two of them alone to bond.

Boo wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. The two if them just sat there listening to the fire crackle, and enjoying the warmness. Now that Michael was upstairs, he began to look around. There was Tinsle hanging on the walls. A wreath on the front door. A tree that was partly decorated, a few presents under it. And he just now noticed, three red stockings hanging over the fire just above him.

"Do you like them?" Boo asked getting his attention. "This one's yours, I made sure that you got one too" she said pointing to the one in the middle."We even got you a present."

Michael was just giving her that blank stare he gives everyone. But on the inside he had to admit that the thought of a present did make him pretty excited. He tried reaching for his stocking, but stopped dead in his tracks when boos little hand grabbed his arm.

"No sir Big brother! You have to wait till Christmas to open it, or else santa will say that you've been a naughty boy this year."

Michael shook his head at his silly sister, and reached an arm out twards her.

Thinking that her brother was trying to give her a hug, she walked into his arms...And screamed!!


	4. 4

In the kitchen Melody was stirring a pot of steaming soup that consisted of strips of meat, potatoes and Rotel peppers, and tomato sauce **(A/N: Me and my family call this rotel and papas. so frekin good.)**she began to reminisce when she was little and she used to prepare this dish with her mom every winter.And how she would help sereve it to her dad and grandpa, who said she was the best cook in the world.

Thinking about them made the tears come to her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't them, due to the fact that it only made her cry. But how could anyone ever completely forget their family?

She knew that she think of the positives, she had a loving little sister, a new home, a crazy..i guess you could say boyfriend, and a pretty good life. She couldn't help jut worry that Michael would go back to his murdering ways. Or that he would be found and taken away. But she quickly snapped out of those thoughts when she heard Boo screaming!!

"Boo!!" Melody screamed as she ran into the living room. But when she got there, she sighed in relief. Boo wasn't screaming because she was hurt or scared. She was screaming because Michael was.. tickling her!!

She was now giggling and screaming playfully.

Watching the two of them play together, put a smile on Melody's face. This was the side of Michael she rarely got to see. After letting them play for another 5 minutes, she cleared her throat to get their attention."Come-on you guys, dinner is ready."

"Yay!" Boo cheered as she ran into the kitchen.

"I know you dont eat much, but would you like to join us?"

Michael nodded and walked hand in hand with Melody twards the kitchen. Soon enough the three of them were sitting at the table. While Melody and Boo sat there happily eating, Michale just sat there looking down at his bowl.

"Melly, why isn't he eating?" he heard Boo whisper.

"Boo be nice to your brother, he doesn't eat much. Finish your food" Melody whispered back. Melody ate slowly to make sure Boo was the first one done.

"Good girl, now why don't you go finish decorating the tree."

Boo skipped away happily back twards the living room. When she was sure she was gone, Melody turned twards Michael with a serious face.

Michael could feel his plams start to sweat and his heart start to race. Until she finally said..."Michael, I want you to eat this."

Michael mentally slapped himself, but as a repsonce to her wishes he simply shook his head.

"But if you dont eat it, you'll be missing out on one of your favorite meals" she said in a sing song voice. But Michael just contiued to look at her confused.

"I found one of your dead dogs down in the basement, so I decided to umm..cook it for you."

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing! He knew that dog was his favorite, but he had no idea Melody knew! He was suprised she wasn't grossed out by this either.

"It was a little hard to make, but I know you'll like it. So go on, eat it."

Slowly picking up his spoon, Michael got a good spoonful. Lifting up his mask half way, he stook the spoon in his mouth and sighed in ecstasy! It was absolutely delicious..well by his standards anyways.


	5. 5

When they were done eating, Michael and Melody went back to the living room. Where they found Boo standing in front of a beautifully lit Christmas tree,With colorful lights and orniments.

"Wow, good job sweetheart. The tree is so beautiful just like you" said Melody hugging her sister.

Boo shrugged, "Yeah but its Missing the Angel at the top."

Melody noticed this too, and started digging through the other boxes of decorations.Till she found the little silver angel with mulitcolored diamonds on the wings.

"Here you go love" sais Melody. Boos face lit up as she took it from her sister's hands.

"She's so pretty, but how am I gonna put her on the top of the tree..im so short."

But before Melody could respond to her sister, Michael picked Boo up by her small little waist till she reached the top of the tree, and put the Angle at the top.

"Yay it's finished!! Thank you Michael" she said as she hugged him, and kissed his masked cheek.

For the rest of the night ,the family sat on the couch together. When it got later Boo and Melody fell asleep on both sides of Michael's arms. As for Michael, he just sat there gazing into the fire. And thinking about alot of things. He thought about all the people he murmured throughout the years. All the blood that was shed and bodies that piled up, made him smile with delight. But a part of him felt a little guilty for putting the two of the most important girls in his life through so much.

He actually felt lucky to still have them in his life.. especially Melody. But in the middle of all that thinking, Michael heard a loud pounding at the door!!

Thinking quickly he got up, and went to the kitchen to get his butcher knife for protection.

As the pounding continued, Melody woke up to see who it was. When she looked through the peephole, her blood turned ice cold..it was a policeman!

Melody told herself not to panic and play it off like everything was fine.

"Oh Hello officer" she said as she answered the door.

"Hello there ma'am, im sherrif Bracket. I dont mean to alarm you ma'am. But as you may know, this is the Myers house and there has been rumors going around that the armed and dangerous Michael Myers is sti a resident here.Would you mind if I come in to see for myself?"

Once again Melody began to panic, but did her best not to show it.

"Umm okay" she said as she let the officer in, along with two more he had with him.

"You check the upstairs, you check down in the basement and ill look down here." said the officer giving orders.

"Thank you for being so cooperative ms.."

"Loomis..Melody Loomis. Please excuse me I think I have something sitting on the stove" she said as she quickly made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she called out to Michael. But there was no sight of him! She began to get worried, but once she saw that the butcher knife was missing she knew he had been here.

"Sheriff!! You gotta get down here!!" Melody heard one of them scream. Fallowing the two cops down to the basement, Melody gasped in suprise at what she saw! A pile of dead bodies were in the corner of the basement. After getting over the shock of what they just saw. All 3 of the officers turned and stared at Melody. "Do you mind explaining what the fuck this is?!" snapped Sherrif Bracket. Melody shook her hands in defense, "I had no idea, I swear to god!" But without warning, one of the officers, held a gun to Melody's neck. "We're not gonna believe a word you say, you goddamn little liar!"

Melody closed her eyes and clenched her fist's in fear. She didnt hear the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.Or see the knife that was plunged into the officers chest. That caused the other officers to scream and shout "Jesus Christ!!" Finally her eyes opend when she felt herself practically being dragged up the stairs.

Michael pushed her aside once they were upstairs, and slammed the basement door shut, locking it. When he turned back to face Melody, he noticed that she was running twards the living room, Quickly he ran after her!

When he finally caught her, Melody pulled away and glared at him. "How the fuck could you do that Michael?! You knew that your at risk of being caught by staying here and you go and do something stupid like this! I can't believe you!!" She screamed before slapping Michael's masked face. She was about to yell at him some more. But a voice from behind her made her stop.

"Melly? Melly what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Boo asked in a scared voice.

"Come on Angel baby, were leaving."

But just as she said that, two gun shots fired! She looked over at Michael who now had a shot wound in his chest. And was now bleeding on the floor! She looked over at her right shoulder and noticed that it was bleeding as well! From the sight of the crimson liquid dripping down her arm, and the steaming pain that came from the bullet, started to make Melody light headed. The last thing she saw before she fell to the floor, was a crying Boo and a falling Christmas tree...


	6. 6

_After losing her family, Boo was placed into foster care. Number of families took her in, but despite their efforts, Boo just wouldn't open up to any of them.__Over time she grew from am innocent 10 year old, into a full grown teenager.__Tall with creamy white skin, bouncy red curls, green eyes. Ans she dressses in mostly Jeans, convers, and long sleved colored hoodies.__She keeps to herself mostly, but that's to be expected when you haven't seen your family for 6 years straight. The only thing she has left of them, are her memories of that night. And the silver angle that she managed to save.__As of right now, Boo lives in a children's shelter with a few other girls. She's made a few friends, but doesn't allow herself to get to attached to anyone. All she wants is to go back home and live with Michael and Melly again.__Thus beginnings the next part of our story._The date is December 23rd, 16 year old Angel Myers (Boo) is sitting in her room, holding her angle. While all the other girls are downstairs having fun.

"Merry Fucking Christmas Angel" Boo sighed as she put it back onto her dresser. Suddenly a knock came to her door, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Angel!! Come downstairs, were decorating the tree!"

Boo smiled, she knew who that voice belonged too, it was her friend Lynda. The nicest girl she had ever met. Even though Boo was in no mood to be around anything Christmas themed, she figured she'd at least spend time with Lynda.

"Okay sounds good, let's go."

Lynda squealed in delight and threw her arms over her friend. Boo couldn't help but admire Lynda's beauty. Her brown hair

that fell just above her shoulders, her slender form, and her hazel sparkly eyes.

She began to reminis about the first time Lynda came here. Boo was the only one Lynda opened up too, soom enough the two of them were friends.

When they got downstairs, the rest of the kids were busy either hanging ornaments or untangling lights.

"Hey Angel, let's make the popcorn strings" said Lynda grabbing a bowl of popcorn with a needel and thread. To stay out of everyone's way, the two girls sat in the corner of the room making the strings.

"You know Angel, I love this time of year. But it really sucks that I can't spend it with my dad" said Lynda.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." But in all reality Boo couldn't understand how she could miss her dad. Lynda's dad put Lynda in the shelter after her parents got a divorce. Not knowing how to cope with it, and struggling to make enough money to keep both him and Lynda fed. He left her here hoping she'd be better off.

"Don't you miss spending time with your family angle?" Lynda asked. But before Boo could answer, she saw something that made her blood boil!

Boo's arch enemy Christine, along with her giggling groupies. We're holding Boo's Angel!

"Look what we found Everyone! Something to put at the top of our tree" said Christine in a sassy annoying voice of hers.

"Hey! Get your hands off of that it's mine!" Snapped Boo.

Christine just smirked at her. "Oh, well how was I supposed to know? I didn't know who's room it was, and honestly I didn't think someone like you who has no good taste in anything! Could own something like this." Everyone besides Lynda, started laughing at that remark, Boo just continued to galre at Christine.

"Give me my fucking Angle back!" she said through gritted teeth.

Christine scoffed in annoyance. "Fine, Whatever! Here!" She said as she shoved the Angel into Boo's unready hands. Not being prepared to catch it, Boo watched in horror as the Angel hit the floor. Causing one of the silver wings to twist in an odd angle and some of the jewels to fall off.

"Oops Butterfingers" said Christine, causing her groupies to laugh and point at a poor Boo who was on the ground holding her Angel. And doing her best to pick up her jewles.

Watching her friend go through all this bullshit made Lynda very pissed! Just as she was about to go up to Christine and tell her off. But at that moment, the owner of the shelter walked into the room.

"Oh Father Haden good to see you" said one of the girls greeting the caregiver. Father Haden was a tall man, pale and wore black robes like mosts preists.He had Black hair that was so dark that it was almost Blue. Although he was a preacher he did have a somewhat of a temper. So the kids chose not to get on his bad side.**(A/N: Remind you of a certain Disney vilian? lol)**

But anyways, once Father Haden saw the scene, everyone could see the anger flameing in his eyes. "What's going on here?!" he asked.

Just as Christine was about to whine to him about some fake made up story. Lynda put up her hand infront of her and explained the situation. Instead of being angry like everyone thought he would, Father Haden just calmly smiled and turned twards Christine who looked nervous.

"Now my dear Christine you should know by now not to take thinga that don't belong to you. And if you wish to continue living in this shelter, I suggest you Straighten up that attitude of yours."

"Y-yes sir Father Haden" stutered Christine before her and her groupies ran away.

"Ms.Angel would you like to continue decorating the tree?" he asked Boo.

Boo just shook her head without saying a word. "Alright then, you may go to your room if you wish, see you at dinner."

Boo ran up to her room, slammed the door and sat down in front of it. Through her sobs she could hear other's talking about her in the hallway.

"Did you see that Myers girl?"

"She's such a freak."

"Welk she is related to that masked murderer. If were not careful she may just go nuts like him."

With every mean word that was said, Boo clenched her fists in anger. She could feel herself slipping away...changing into a girl of pure rage.


	7. 7

***Meanwhile at the mental institution***

Melody stared down at the only picture she managed to keep from the house. It was a picture that she took with Boo on Christmas with Boo was 5 years old. It pained her to know that her poor baby girl was out there without her family.

She sat there thinking about how trying to maintain a relationship with someone, could cause her to lose everything. Her family, her home, her future, and her sanity.

"Melody sweetie, it's time for dinner."

Melody smiled at the friendly voice, it was her doctor, Dr. Soma. He reminded her alot of her father. He was so nice and thoughtful just like her dad used to be. Dr. Soma contiued to ask Melody the usual questions like he always did. When they got to the cafeteria,Dr. Soma and Melody sat down at her favorite table by the window. Getting up to get her some food, Melody waited and chose to ignore the blasting Christmas music. Looking out thr window she saw other patients walking around, but out there sitting on a snow covered bench was Michael. He just sat there with the orange Jack-o'-lantern mask on his face. Melody couldn't help but be flattered that Michael still had it all these years.

At one point, Michael noticed her in the window and gave her a small wave.

Melody wanted to wave back, but a part of her still couldn't forgive him for all the shit he put her through.

She just turned away from him and smiled as Dr.Soma set her food in front of her. As for Michael he felt a great deal of jealousy twards Dr.Soma, he wished that Melody would smile at him like that! Michael knew that somehow or someway he had to get Melody to forgive him. And he had to do it soon.

**(A/N: For those of you who watch anime. Yes I got Dr.Soma from Fruit Basket)**


	8. 8

***Back at the Shelter***

"Ms. Angel, it's time for dinner. Please come down and join us."

After what happened that morning, Boo really didn't feel like faceing anyone. But she knew better than to disobey Father Haden when an order was given.

Quickly wipeing away her tears, Boo took a deep breath and walked with him down stairs.

"Ms. Angel, I know that this time of year is hard for you, but please try to cheer up my dear. You have your friends here for you, and I care for you very dearly."

Boo gave him a small smile and nodded in a agreement twards his words.

"Goos girl,now run along and eat your dinner" with that said Father Haden took her hand and kissed it!

Knowing that the other girls were watching, Boo quickly walked over to her table and sat with Lynda, who was sitting with a girl she had never seen before.

"I was worried about you Angel" said Lynda as she hugged her still blushing friend. "Oh by the way, this is Annie. She's new."

Boo looked at the new girl, she was plae, about her age, short black hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Nice to meet you Angel. Lynda has told me alot about you, I hope the three of us can be friends."

Angel just smiled back and did her best to engage in whatever conversation that was brought up. But despite how much fun she was having or how good the food tasted. Boo couldn't help but have a feeling that something wasn't right.

Later once dinner was over, Boo went back into her room to finally put an end to this day. But when she walked over to her bed, she saw a crumbled up peice of paper with something written on it.

When she read it, her blood boiled with anger!!

In big black letter the note said..

**_HADEN'S WHORE!!!_**"...Those Fucking Bitches!!!" Boo screamed as the threw the paper to the other side of the room.

That was the last straw for her! Now deciding what she was gonna do, Boo got together whatever money she managed to save up. Grabbed her guns and roses hoodie and snuck out of the shelter, while the others were sleeping.

She was on her way to discover her true self.


	9. 9

***Back to the asylum***

During this time of night, Melody was back in her room, trying her best to enjoy the never ending Christmas music. And eating a candy cane she managed to sneak out of the cafeteria. Everything seemed fine, until she heard two gaurds walking past her room. She heard one of them say "Move your ass Myers!"

Just to ease her curiosity, Melody looked through the bars of the door to watch the gaurds take Michael to his room. Michael turned his head twards her and somehow managed to give her a wink.

Melody was about to back away from the door, but the next thing she knew. Michael took out a sharpened candy cane and attacked both gaurds!!

Both of the gaurds screamed as they were stabbed in both their eyes and neck. Choking on their own blood, and dieing very slowly. When the murder was complete, Michael dropped both the candy cane and made his way twards Melody's room.

When he walked in, he was suprised that Melody was nowhere to be seen. But movement under the bed caught his attention and made him turn around fast.

Melody was about to crawl out from unfer her bed and out the door. But Michael grabbed her ankle and dragged her twards him. Thinking quickly, Melody kicked his hand away and almost made it out the door!

She screamed as the door slammed shut in her face! Michael turned her around and put both hands on the side of the door to keep her in place.

Trying to defend herself, Melody bit down hard on her candy cane till it made a point and pointed it at Michael. "Get the Hell away from me!!"

Instead of knocking the candy cane out of her hand like she expected him too. Michael grabbed ahold of her hand, lifted his mask and bit on the candy cane till it was completely in his mouth. Melody watched silently as Michael chewed on the hard candy, this was the first time she had ever seen him eat sweets. But she remembered why she didn't want to be around him, pushed his arms away and turned her face away from him.

"Leave Michael, I don't wanna see you."

Michael was hurt by that, but he wasn't about to give up that easily! He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him, and shook his head no.

"Yes!! I HATE YOU!! You're a murdering Demon who has no remorse for anyone! It's all because of you that I have nothing! No life, no family, no future. Im stuck in this place because of you!!"

With every word that Melody said, Michael could see the pain in her eyes. Until now he didn't even come to terms on how much he had screwed up her life. So right then an there, Michael let go of her and took off his mask completely. Melody looked up at him, and was now getting lost in those black orbs. Slowly he began to stroke her hair and swallowed all of his pride!

"...Im Sorry Melody" Michael said in a low voice.

Melody's heart began to race..he actually spoke!!.

With that said, Melody burst into tears and let Michael hold her. For a while the two of them just sat there on the bed in silence. Melody holding onto Michael and Michael slowly rocking her and comforting her the best way he could. But after sucking up all the sadness, Melody pulled away from Michael and said with a serious voice, "Thank you for saying sorry, but if you really want to make this up to me. You need to get me the hell out of here and help me get my Angel back!"

Michael smirked in agreement. Putting back on his mask, he took Melody by the hand and the two of them escaped the asylum.


	10. 10

***Meanwhile in the city***Boo figured that in order to change her attitude she'd need the right outfit to go with it.She didn't want to be known as the weak little girl who ket others push her around. She wanted to known as Angel Myers, sycopathic sister to Michael Myers.So walking further down the street, Boo found Haddonfields costume shop.The shop was always open no matter what time of the year it was. Once she walked in,loud blasting screamo music made her ears pop. And the smell of weed and beer made her wanna gag.

"Hey there sweetie, welcome to the costume shop" said a chunky old man, with tattoos covering his arms. Dressed in a biker outfit, and was wearing a santa hat.

"Let me guess, a cutie like you is looking for a sexy get up for your upcoming xmas party rifjt?"

Boo shook her head, "Not exactly." She began walking down the racks of costumes, the man upfront said something about calling him if she needed help, but Boo just ignored him.

Most of the outfits that she found were either too skanky or just didn't speak to her. Until finally she found one that she absolutely fell in love with! Displayed on the back was a knee high black dress, with glittery skull sleeves, with large black feathery Angel Wings. Taking it down, she quickly ran to the dressing room and tried it on. It fit her perfectly!! To complete her look, she found a pair of tall kick ass combat boots.

After paying thr old guy a good amount of money, and being looked up and down by the damn perv. Boo was just about to walk out, when the old guy called out to her. "Bye Sweetie, hope you get everything you want for Christmas."

Boo turned back to him with a smirk, "Oh believe me, I will." With that said Booeft the shop and made her wat back to the shelter for the night.


	11. 11

***Back to Michael and Melody***

**(LEMON in this one you have been warned.)**

When they were a good distance away from the hospital, Melody began to realize that she was walking with no shoes and no jacket. Noticeing her shivering, Michael took off his robe and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Michale, but wont you be cold too?" she asked.

Michael just shook his head and contiued walking. When they made it about a good mile a run down motel came into view.

Noticeing that there weren't any cars parked in the lot, and that there wasn't any type of gaurd around.

Michael took Melody to the closest room he could find, and kicked the door in. Melody sighed as her the warm air hit her body. As soon as she layed on the bed and her head hit the pillow, Melody was out like a light. While she slept, Michael began to look around the room, he hopwd he would find soms clothes in the closet for the two of them. But to his disappointment, there weren't any. But above him, he could hear what seemed to be a couple arguing. He figured he could find some clothes up there...After having some fun of course.

As Michael walked up the stairs, he could hear the couples argument getting louder.

"You fucking bitch! You can't do anything right. I asked for a 12 pack of beer and you get me a six pack" said the male voice.

"Oh fuck you, you alcoholic asshole. I'm leaving! Your brother fucks better than you anyways!" said a whiney famale voice.

But as soon as she walked out of the hotel room, Michael stabbed her in the stomach! The boyfriend watched in horror as his girlfriend gushed blood from her mouth. He screamed and screamed as Michael approched him and slit his throat.

Quickly putting the bodies into the filthy bathroom. Michael searched the room and found a bag filled with girl clothes. And to hia surprise they were actually decent looking, and the bag also had soap and body wash and other girly things.

Walking back downstairs to his own room, Michael found Melody wide awake. From what he could tell, she was staring at her picture of Boo again.

Setting the bag dowm, he climbed onto the bed and sat next to her. He did his best not to be stiff, when Melody sighed and layed his head on hia shoulder.

"I miss her so much, I cant believe we've been apart for all these years."

Michael could see the tears forming in her eyes, he held her close and nodded, He missed his little sister too.

"... We'll get her back Mel.." Michael whispered.

Melody wipped the tears away and got up. "I'm gonna shower.. Thanks for getting theses clothes" she said as she kissed his masked cheek and walked into the bathroom with her clothes.

When she was inside, Michael heard the water running. But after a good 10 minutes passed he could hear Melody crying.

Standing outside the bathroom door, Michael could hear her sobs. He wanted to go in and check on her, but he Wondered if that would just make her more upset..not to mention the fact that she was naked.

With a gulp, Michael slowly turned the door knob and walked inside. The steam from the hot water made the bathroom very foggy. So foggy that Michael could bearly breathe under his mask. Taking it off he found Melody sitting in the corner of the shower. Knees up to her chest, her face buried in them, and her shoulders shaking from her sobs, as the water coverd her whole body.

Without thinking, Michael removed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Carefully he took one of Melody's hands and made her stand on her feet. She gasped as he pulled her close and let both of there bodies run under the water.

As he looked down at her, Michael could see her cheeks turning red. He couldn't tell if it was from the hot watet or from the fact that this was the closest they jad ever been.

Looking up at him with tears still running down her face, Melody reached up and touched his wet cheek. Now that he was fully exposed to her she took a minute to examine his body.

He was buff, but there seemed to be scars and burns all over his arms and few on his shoulders. She even noticed what seemed to be a bullet wound on his chest.

Michael had to balance himself in the shower as she began to kiss him over every wound he had. Even the water from the shower couldn't block out the tender feeling of her soft lips.

She continued to kiss him up and up until she reached his face. The two of them just stared into eachothers eyes, this was the first intament moment either of them shared with another person. This would be a whole new experience for both of them.

Closeing the gap between them, Michael ran his hands through her wet hair and kissed her.

Giving into her lustful desiers, Melody wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. There tounges intertwined with each other as Michael ran his hands up and down her body.

Picking her up, Melody wrapped her legs around his wasit and Michael held her against the wall.

Both heavily breathing as they pulled away for air from the kiss.

"... Michael...make me yours" she whispered in his ear.

Michael did as he was told and pushed his throbbing member inside of her.

He watched in consern as her face held an expression of pain.

"Im fine, ..just hurts a little. Please Michael don't stop."

Michael contiued to pump in and out of her as she let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh my god Michael.. you feel so good!!" She said as she held onto him.

Not wanting to drop her, Michael put her down and turned her over.

"Michael what are you..." but melody was cut off as he entered her again from behind. Bending over and holding onto the shower wall, Melody practically screamed as he continued to pound into her.

"Michael..Im almost there!!" she screamed.

With one last thrust, both of them moaned as they orgasmed together.

Turning around to face him, Melody kissed him one last time before he. arried her to their bed. Drying her off with a towle and combing out her wet hair, thr couple slipped under the blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was the best night either if them had had in a long while.


	12. 12

***At The Shelter*****(December 24th)**

It was about 7am when Boo finally snuck back into her room. Not wanting to risk getting caught in her outfit. She quickly changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and black shirt with a skull and candy canes for crossbones.

Just as she was about to climb into bed to sleep, Annie and Lynda came into her room.

"Merry Christmas Angel" both girls squealed.

"Morning girls Feliz Navidad" she said in a silly, sleepy tone of voice.

"Comeon, let's get down stairs" said Lynda.

"Haden cooked up a feast for all of us, you gotta see it" said Annie.

"Sounds great, let's go" said Boo who was trying to sound perky.But on the inside she was very tired and irritated. So she figured a hot breakfast would help her feel better.

As they walked Boo noticed Christine and her groupies up ahead. She just chose to ignore them and keep walking. But she could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head.

When they were half way down the stairs, one of the groupies said "Look it's Haden's whore, probably on her way to fo fuck him again."

Just when Boo was about to give them a death glare, Annie threw them the finger and said "Fuck off you want to be Barbies! It's not like any man would want any of your slutty asses."

Boo couldn't help but be shocked at her friends outburst. From what she could hear, one of the groupies was actually crying. And one of them called Annie a "No good Bitch", "I'll take care of her later" Boo mumbled to herself.

She put all those thoughts aside when she saw the food lined up on the dinning room table. Panckaes with Frosting and green and red sprinkles! Eggs! Bacon! Toast! Ginger bread man cookies! And hot chocolate with Cinnamon and candy canes!

After setting down the last mug of it, Father Haden noticed the three girls and smiled.

"Good morning ladies, please enjoy your breakfast."

Not having to be told twice, all three girls quickly grabbed a plate and started piling on food. When they got what they wanted, they sat down and just had a good time laughing and talking with eacother.

But what Boo didn't know, is that while she was having with her friends. Father Haden was speaking to an officer at the front door.

"I don't mean to alarm you Father, but I understand that you have a young girl by the name of Angel Myers living here."

Father Haden gave the police officer a concerned look.

"Yes I do, what of her?"

"We have a report of her older brother and guardian escaping from the asylum last night. Two bodies were found, and we fear that the two of them are on their way to take Angel back."

Father Haden sighed in frustration, "What do you recommend I do?"

"For her safety and for the safety of other children, I recommend locking up the shelter and keeping a weapon close by. If you spot either of them call us immediately."

As Father Haden watched the policeman leave, he didn't realize that Christine was nearby. And had heard the whole conversation, very satisfied with everything as a mean smile spread across her face.


	13. 13

***Melody and Michael***"Thanks again for getting me theses clothes Michael" Melody sais with a blush.

Michael just nodded and focused on driving the car, he managed to take from the couple he killed.

Not wanting to distract him anymore, Melody decided to check how her hair looked in the mirror of the passanger seat. Now that she actually got a chance to wash it, she noticed that her black hair had gotten longer and more silky. She was currently waering a white long sleeved blouse, a red and black checkered skirt with warm black tights, and black boots.

For a while the two of them rode in silence, but to brake the silence Melody decided to turn on the radio. However the only station she could get was a non-stop Christmas song station.

_"It's the most wonderful time of the year!__With the kids jingle belling__And everyone telling you bring a good cheer.__It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_Melody groaned at the song lyrics.

"For some maybe, but Christmas has been nothing but a painful memory for me...Not to mention I have the scar to prove it!"

Michael side and gave his girlfriend's thigh a gentel squeeze.It amazed him that she even survived that shot all those years ago. He hoped that this Christmas he could give his girl the one gift that she desired.

Even if it ment killing alot of people in the process...

When they arrived back into Haddonfield, Michael pulled up to a local costume store. He figured he could find his outfit here and give Melody a chance to stretch her legs.

"Hey there! Welcome to the costume store. How may I help you folks today?"

Melody smiled at the old biker man and quickly came up with a made up story.

"Hi, were in town visit relative's for the holidays. And my silly boyfriend here forgot his clothes, we'd like to shop here please."

"Your girl has good taste in shopping man" he said with a wink.

Melody looked up at Michael who wasn't wearing his mask at all. But his face was coverd by his long brown hair.

"Please excuse him sir, he's the quite type."

"Well that's alright sweetheart, please feel free to look at whatever you want."

Melody nodded and walked around the store with Michael. Who was very delighted to see that store had his white mask and mechanic uniforms.

While he changed into his clothes, Melody continued to look around.

"So are you and your boyfriend going to a Christmas party tonight" the biker man asked.

"Uh..not exactly sir."

"You know your actually the second person to come into my shop and say that."

Hearing that made Melody curious, "Oh really? May I ask who the second person was?"

"Well she didn't give me her name, but she looked about 16. She had Long red hair, glasses and she wore a hoodie. I remember she bought an angel costume from me."

Melody's eyes widened, Even Michael who heard everything was in complete shock in the dressing room.

"Did..Did you happen to see where she was going afterwards?"

"No Ma'am, but I did happen to see wich side of town her bis was going to."

"Wich side of town?! Tell me!!" Said Melody practically jumping over the counter.

"Woah calm down there sweetheart, from what I saw that little girl was headed twards the south side of town. There aren't many houses on that side, but there is the children's shelter."

Melody nodded and grabbed his hand "Thank you so much sir! Michael comeon!!" Melody squealed as she payed the man and ran with Michael back to the car.

As the couple sped away, the old man stood there dumbstruck and said to himself, "What the hell was that all about?!'


	14. 14

***Meanwhile at the shelter***

Since it was snowing outside, Father Haden decided to let the kids go have fun in the white powder.

When Boo ans her friends were all bundled up in warm jackets, they ran outside and began making snow angels.

They made a snowman, built forts, and even made a snowman.

"What do you wanna do now you guys?" Asked annie.

"How about we go sledding?" said Lynda practically jumping in excitement.

Boo was about to say "Sure let's go" but an old tool shed caught her attention.

"Uh, you girls go ahead. I have to do something real quick." She ran back twards the house, but when Annie and Lynda were out of her sight. She ran back to the toolshed.To her surprise, it was actually open!

Double checking that no one was around, Boo went in and turned on the dim light inside.

She began to explore the wall of tools in front of her. She had to find just the right one for her plan tonight.

First she saw a chainsaw, "To Noisy."

Next a sledgehammer, "To heavey."

Next a buzzsaw, "Not Quick enough."

But finally on the very top shelf, Boo spotted a wooden ax with a red blade. It was perfect!

Very carefully she took it down and held it in her hands. Just as she was about to get back to the house, one of Christine's groupies came into the tool shed.

"What are you doing in here freak?" she asked in that high pitch tone of her's.

Thinking fast, Boo kept a straight face and came up with an excuse.

"Father Haden asked me to get an Ax and chop more fire wood."

"Hmm interesting, I thought for sure that you'd be waiting in here for him. He is after all your looooooover."

Boo gritted her teeth and clutched the Ax tighter.

"That's really Fucking sick!" she snapped.

"Yeah,but not as sick as this skanky costume!" said the groupie as threw Boos angle costume to the ground and laughed.

Boo smirked at this, "How many times do I have to tell you cunts to...**STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!**"

"Aww is Hadens whore getting angry? You gonna go cry to your lover? Or are you gonna go cry to your crazy brother in the nut house?!"

Boo couldn't take it anymore! This teasing had to stop! Boo swung the ax and hit her right in the stomach!! She continued to do this, even when the groupie fell to the floor in a bloody puddle.

When Boo was done with her, she didn't even look normal anymore. She was now a pile of blood, bone, and dismembered limbs.

Realizing what she did, Boo dropped the Ax and began breathing heavily. She had just killed another person. "But..But she deserved it! And..And Michael probably never felt remorse for his victims!"

With all those thoughts filling her head, Boo caught her breath and changed into her Angle outfit.

Knowing she couldn't just leave the body here, Boo quickly looked for something she could dispose it in.

Luckily for her, in the corner of the shed was an empty wooden box. Using a nearby shovel, she scooped up the remains and put them in the box.

Stepping outside the shed, Boo looked around to make sure that no one was watching her. When the coast was clear, she went behind the shed and kicked the box down a snowy hill. As it rolled the box got coverd in snow and rolled into a nearby ditch.

"Enjoy your present Bitch" said Boo as she made her way back inside.


	15. 15

***Later that night***

"Girls has anyone seen Tammy?" Boo heard Christine ask her groupies.

"Not since we all hung out outside" answered one of them.

"Now, Now children it's very late at night. Its time to get to bed so Santa can come" said Father Haden trying to keep the peace.

From what Boo could hear, Christine wanted to argue with him about Tammy. But he shushed her and sent her to bed.

To seem like she was going to bed, Boo put on a long red long sleeved nightgown. And made her way down the hall to brush her hair and teeth.Just as she was about to walk in, Christine stopped the door with her hand.

"Where the hell ia Tammy, Myers?" she asked through breaths.

"How should I know? Im not your idots keeper."

"You better tell me where the fuck she is now!!"

Boo smirked, "First of all stop yelling. Second of all I don't know where your Barbie clone is. For all I care she could be selling herself out on the street."

That must of struck a nerve, because out of nowhere Christine started crying!!

"At least she's not a preacher's whore like you!! And at least she dosent have fucking Psychopathic family members, that escaped from a fucking mental asylum!! Rot in hell you whore!!"

As for Boo, she just stood there smiling at what she had just heard. She hoped that Michael and Melly would come for her tonight.

She was so happy that she skipped to her room and jumped into bed.


	16. 16

After driving for a while around the southern part of town. Michael and Melody finally came apon a white two story house with stained glass windows, and a sign that read "Father Haden's Children's Shelter."

"That's gotta be it Michael, I just hope that our Angel is still here."

Michael nodded and gripped Melody's hand tight as they walked twards the shelter. Half way to the door, Melody made Michael stop.

"I'll go see if I can get the front door open, You go around back and try the back door okay?" Michael nodded and did as she asked.

Melody went to the front door carefully, but it just wouldn't budge. Just as she was about to run off the porch to go meet up with Michael.

But suddenly the front door burst opem and a black ash coverd Michael stood there!

"Oh my god Michael! What happened?? How did you get in there?!"

Michael put a finger to his masked lips, indicating for her to be quiet.

"Just explain to me how you got in there!" Melody whispered in a annoyed tone.

Gripping her hamd tight again, Michael led her over to the fire place.

"You came down the chimney?"

Michael just nodded and brushed away a few more ashes. When he looked back at her, Melody's cheeks were red and puffed up.

The next thing he knew, Melody was laughing like crazy!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Michael. It's just that it's just really hard to picture you as Santa Clause!"

But her laughing was cut short when the couple heard someone scream,

"AHHHHH!!! HELP MICHAEL MYERS IS HERE TO KILL US!!!"


	17. 17

Hearing the scream gave Boo mixed feelings of happiness and complete adrenaline. Ripping off her nightgown, she adjusted hee angel wings and grabbed her ax.

To avoid her friends getting hurt, she locked them in there rooms and quickly ran twards the staris to see who scaremed. It was another one of the groupies, luckily for her the groupie was crying and didnt see Boo coming.

Soon her screams died down when her head went flying off of her body!! She rolled down the stairs in a bloody puddle.

From the top of the stairs Boo could see Michael and Melody who stood there in complete shock.

Suddenly tears came to her eyes, she didn't even think about what her family would think about the decisions she was making until now. But to her surprise, Melody ran up the stairs.

Dropping her ax, Boo ran down the stairs until she was finally in her sisters arms.

"Melly!! I can't believe you're really here!! I'm so happy!!" said Boo through sobs.

"Shh shhh shh, Its okay baby its okay. Im here now, we're both here."

Michael walked up the stairs and noticed his little sisters arms were covered in blood and a bloody ax was next to her.

Pulling away from Melody, Boo lookes up at her brother nervously.

"I..I.. learned it from you.."

Michael gave her a single nod and wrapped his arms around his sister. As he held her, he leaned in closer and and whispered, "It's okay Boo..im proud of you."

Boos eyes widened in amazment, she couldn't believe that her brother had just spoke!

She looked over at Melody who just shrugged and smiled.

But in the middle of all that hugging, a certain someone screamed out

**"FATHER HADEN COME QUICK!!!"**


	18. 18

"Christine...you..are so dead!!" Boo growled.

"What the fuck are you gonna do freak?!"

Pushing passed her family, Boo grabbed her ax and looked at Christine with murder in her eyes. Boo smirked once Christine showed signs of fear, she even went as far as to start running away.

She was about two feet away from Father Haden's room when a unbearable pain ran throughout her body!

She fell to the ground face first, very weakly she tried to get up but noticex that her right leg.. had been completely cut off!!!

She screamed in pain and didn't even notice Boo standing over her.

"P-P-Please, I-im so s-sorry. Please d-d-dont k-kill me" pleaded Christine.

Boo was now very shakey, she was so full of rage and revenge. As she continued to shake, Michael put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around to face him, he nodded as a way of saying ot was okay.

Boo blocked out any thoughts of right or wrong and just did what had to be done.

To block out Christine's screams, Boo began to hum silent night to herself.

As for Christine, her whole body was being chopped to bits right before her eyes. The last thing she saw was the little silver angel attached to the handel of Boo's ax...

"Angle stop! That's enough!!" said Melody pulling her sister away from Christine's chopped up body. And getting blood on her white sweater in thr process. Boo who was now breathing heavily, and her body over stressed from everything. Began to fall to the floor, ax still in hand.

Luckily for her, Michael moved quickly and caught her and tried to shake her awake.

"She's oaky Michael she just fainted. Come on let's get her home."

Juat as the couple stood up to walk out the door. A very pissed off Father Haden came out of his room, shotgun in hand.

Melody watched as Father Haden looked down at Christine's body in shock. And ofcourse noticeing the limp body of Boo in Michael's arms didn't exactly help him think straight.

"Put..the..child..down now! Or I will not hesitate in shooting both of you."

Melody was about to protest, but she noticed Michael kneeling down"What are you doing?"

When Michael was about half way to putting Boo down, he took out his knife and stabbed Father Haden right in his leg!!

Both Michael and Melody watched as he groaned in pain, and dropped the gun in order to get the knife out.

Taking advantage of the situation, Michael held onto Boo and grabbed Melody's hand. Both ran as ffast as they could to the car and sped away!!

But what no one knew, was that Lynda and Annie were listening through the locked door. And saw from there window, The Myer's Family leaving.

"I..I never thought she could do something like that." said Lynda practically in tears.

"Well no matter what she did we have to go make sure she's okay!" said Annie.

Lynda nodded and after a few hard kicks, the two girls finally opend the bedroom door.

They ran downstairs and saw the bloody mess.

"Father Haden are you alright?" Lynda asked as she saw him wrapping up his bloody leg.

"Both of you go back upstairs.. forget anything you saw or heard...NOW!!"

Both girls ran back up stairs, but only half way so Father Haden couldn't see them anymore.

Next thing they heard was Father Haden take out his cell phone and called the police.

"Yes Id like to report a murder! Yes Michael Myers was in my Children's shetler. Two children have been murderer tonight and one had been kidnapped!!...No I don't know where they went! The only place they could've gone is...home."

With that said Father Haden hung up the phone, and sped away in his car.

'Home? What dose that mean?" Annie asked.

"The Myer's place!!" said Lynda.

Both girls grabbed there coats and ran out into the snow. Hopeing no harm would come to there friend.


	19. 19

***At The Myer's House***Boo was still half asleep when she woke up to the sound of fire cracking.

And as her eyes adjusted she could see the fire was coming from the fire place in her old living room!

She couldn't believe that she was actually home!!

"Oh thank god you're awake" said Melody hugging her once again. Until now Boo didn't even notice how comfty she was until she looked down at the soft red blanket that covered her. Plus the feeling of her sisters warm arms helped too.

Boo sighed in happiness as she held her sister tighter.

"I'm sorry it's been so long Boo, I never wanted you to go through life alone."

"The memory of you guys kept me going, I always knew that we'd be together like this again someday."

Melody smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around Boo.

"Melly, where's Michael? I need to talk to you both"

Melody nodded and went to the front door where Michael was keeping his gaurd up for the police.

"Michael?..Could you take a brake for a minute? Boo needs to talk to us."

Michael gave her a nod, locked the door and walked with his girl into the living room.

"Tell us anything that's on your mind beautiful" said Melody once her and Michael were sitting on both sides of Boo.

"I think both of you desserve an explanation about what happened back there, and why im dressed like this..."

Both Michael and Melody listened to everything Boo had to say. About the shelter, and about her constant tourment and bullying by Christine.

Melody was a little concerned, but as for Michael he was grinning from ear to ear behind his mask. He completely understood why Boo did what she did. He went through the same thing as a kid too.

"To be honest I don't think we'll ever be able to escape from this raging anger that we have inside of us. And now that there are two killers in Haddonfield, I doubt they'll ever let us be together again..if they find us like this.. we'll just end up back at the asylum."

"She's right Michael we can't keep living like this!..We need to put an end to this killing spree."

Michael could feel his insides turn cold, he knew his family was right. But that didn't stop the guilt and emotion that was eating him alive inside.

Leaving his family's side, Michael went down to the basement. The smell of rotting corpses still lingerd in there! But he didn't pay it no mind, he was down there for one reason and one reason only.

When he returned to the living room, both girls noticed a large can of gasoline in his hand.

Realizing what his plan was, Melody grabbed a log from the fire and with her free hand she clenched Michael's.

As they walked up the stairs, Boo fallowed right behind them. They walked until they reached the largest room at the end of the hall. Locking the door behind them, Boo watched as Michael began to spread gasoline all across the floor.

When he was done he sat by the window and held his arms out for his girls.

With one last kiss and hug from her sister, Melody sat down with Michael, flamming log still in hand.

"I love you Michael" whispered Melody placing a kiss on Michael's masked lips.

Boo began to cry as she sat down and leaned in closer to Michael.

For a while it was silent until Michael utterd his last words to his family...

"I love you both..im sorry."

With that said Melody threw the flaming log into the gasoline! Within seconds the room was filled with an orange glow.

From outside all 3 of them could hear police sirens approaching, and footsteps in the snow.

To drown out the noise Boo began to sing, and she didn't stop until the flames consummed them all.

_"Silent Night__Holy Night__All is calm All is bright.__Round Yon Virgin mother and child.__Holy__ infant so tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

***Outside***

People from all over Haddonfield gatherd to watch the burning of the Myer's house. Somewhat gald to see it finally go.

But as for Father Haden, he couldn't believe that the good lord could take his Angel away. He prayed dearly that night for him to have mercy on her and her family.

As for Lynda and Annnie, they cried and cried for there best friend. She was really gone now.

Years have passed now since that tragic Christmas night. But the ashes from the Myer's house still remain. Some claim that on Christmas eve night, you can hear the voice of an angel singing silent night over the house.

Finally the Myer's family could be together always, In heavenly peace.

**THE END.**

**(A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE.)**


End file.
